It Won't Be Like This For Long
by Jasper loves Alice
Summary: A one-shot song-fic to Darius Ruckers It Won't be Like This For Long. Hope you like it!


_He didn't have to wake up_

_He'd been up all night_

_Laying there in bed listening _

_to his newborn baby baby cry_

_He makes a pot of coffee_

_He splashes water on his face_

_His wife gives him a kiss and says_

"_It's gonna be o.k."_

I sighed and got up for the tenth time that night allowing my wife to sleep through Renesmes crying. I went to get a cup of coffee because I knew I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight or anytime soon.

To be honest Bella nor I had been getting much sleep this entire week and I was getting seriously edgy.

I was consistently snapping at Bella then feeling horrible about it later. But Bella like the amazing woman she is just smiled at me and let all the snide comments pass.

I let out another annoyed sigh as I heard Renesme start to cry once again.

I walked down the hallway to the nursery; I reached down and picked up my baby girl trying to sooth her by swaying her back and fourth gently.

My daughter finally calmed down a little but she was still whimpering.

I felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around my waist and the sweetest pair of lips laying kisses on my neck.

"I know your tired; and you know I am too; but one day we're going to look back on this and miss it." she whispered to me sweetly laying her chin on my shoulder.

"I know." I replied laying my head on top of her head both of us watching our baby drifting off to sleep.

_It won't be like this for long_

_One day we'll look back laughing_

_At the week we brought her home_

_This phase is gonna fly by _

_So baby just hold on_

_It won't be like this for long_

_Four years later bout four thirty_

_She's crawling there bed_

_And when he drops her off at preschool_

_She's clinging to his leg_

_The teacher peels her off off him_

_He says what can I do_

_She says now don't you worry _

_This will only last a week or two_

I felt our bed moving around and decided that this couldn't be part of the dream I was having so I opened my eyes.

I looked down to see Renesme trying to crawl up between me and Bella without waking us up.

"What are you doing here little monkey?" I whispered making sure not to wake my sleeping wife I looked up at the clock and saw it was only 4:30.

"Please Daddy I'm scared." she used her adorable little pout and puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't resist.

I held me arms out for her to come lay in. She crawled up and snuggled into my arms and was asleep in less that three minutes.

I just smiled and drifted off to sleep dreaming about my baby girl and wife.

I woke up later to Bella laying little open mouthed kisses on my face trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes seeing Bella smiling at me but no Renesme.

"You're such a push over letting her sleep with us." she told me.

"Probably but I'm your push over" I looked over at her wondering if it worked.

"True" she replied kissing me on the mouth sweetly and continuing it nibbling on my bottom lip.

"Ewwww Mommy stop kissing Daddy I'm hungry!"

I groaned and turned to my noisy little girl. "O.k. Little girl lets get some breakfast for you."

After said breakfast I was driving Renesme to her first day of preschool and she was begging and pleading with me not to make her go.

Truth be told it hurt like hell that my baby was so upset but I knew this is something she had to do. We pulled up to the small school and got Renesme from her car seat.

I carried her on my hip until we got to the front of the school then I set her down on the sidewalk. I crouched down in front of her ans wiped the numerous tears away from her cheeks.

"Renesme you'll see mommy and I in four hours thats all." I told her reassuringly and stood up while Angela one of Bella and I's friends from high school.

Renesme was clinging to my leg she looked at me apologetically before prying her from my leg. My baby girl was crying the whole and it was like a knife stabbing through my heart.

"Is there anything I can do!?" I yelled after Angela.

She shook her head no and told me"This will only last a week or two."

I nodded and went back to my Volvo and rested my head on the steering wheel for a minute and let one tear slip down my face before diving off to work.

_It won't be like this for long_

_One day you'll drop her off _

_And she won't even know your gone_

_This phase is gonna fly by_

_If you can just hold on_

_It won't be like this for long_

_Someday soon she'll be a teenager_

_And at times you'll think she hates him_

_Then he'll walk her down the isle_

_And he'll raise her veil_

_But right now she's up and crying_

_And the truth is he don't mind_

_As he kisses her good night _

_And she says her prayers_

I was laying on the couch tangled up with my beautiful Bella when I heard Renesme start to cry. "She must have had a nightmare I'll take care of it" I told Bella kissing her nose.

I went up the stairs to Renesmes bedroom and she was sitting up in bed and squeezing her stuffed puppy I rocked her back and fourth for a while to calm her then told her to say her prayers.

Her eyes were finally shut and I felt a piece off my heart breaking knowing that my only baby girl was almost all grown up.

_He lays down there beside _

_Her till her eyes are finally closed_

_And watching her it breaks his heart _

_Because he already knows_

_It wont be like this for long_

_One day soon that little girl is gonna be _

_All grown up and gone_

_Yeah this phase is gonna fly by_

_He's tryin' to hold on_

_Cause it won't be like this for long_

I trudged down the stairs suddenly coming face to face with a very nervous looking Bella. She was running her hands through her hair a habit that see had picked up from me long ago.

"Edward...... I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Just a one-shot to write a little something different from what I usually do hope you liked it! And lets not forget to push that oohhh sooo important button down there that's right REVIEW!**


End file.
